warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pokebreaker/War Commander eThugs
So, I'm sure everyone has come across this as well, or at the least, you are the person described. eThugs....Yeah, that's right, eThugs. An eThug is a person who gets not respect in real life, so tries to bully other people on the internet. This is seen often in War Commander, from those folks who get so wound up in the game, that they forget that it's just that...a game. Too often I see players belonging to a prominent clan in a War Commander sector, talking trash to other players; but doing so behind the shield of their group backing them up. To top it off, they think that threatening to destroy your base is ACTUALLY going to hurt your feelings, and will "teach you a lesson." These are the same folks that will make fun of others for playing certain MMORPG's, when in actuality, these War Commander eThugs are ACTUALLY maintaining an in-game role... Here is a dialogue of a conversation with an eThug: eThug: I'm gonna come DP your base, because I don't like you. Me: No problem man. Give me a minute to start an upgrade, and you can have at it. eThug: COME OUT OF YOUR BASE! ARE YOU SCARED? Me: Not at all man. I told you to give me a minute to start an upgrade, and I will gladly let you try to destroy my base. eThug: Oh, now you ain't talking at that sh!t, are you? KNOCK KNOCK! Me: Wow, are you even reading anything I have written? :::I exit my base, and the eThug proceeds to assault my base, and loses 40 Challengers, with about 10,000 metal to show for it...::: Now I give the eThug props for manning up after his defeat, but was the internet chest flexing even necessary in the first place? The best way to deal with eThugs, is to show them how little you care about their words, and their in-game actions toward you. Remember, this is ONLY a game, and they cannot harm you in real life (unless you know them personally), so you have NO reason to back down from them, due to in-game intimidation. Once they see that you don't give a f&ck, and you persist in doing what YOU want to do; they will eventually either grow respect for you, or just leave you alone. It is the same concept behind defeating a non-physical bully. When you don't give them acknowledgement that their actions effect you, they eventually get frustrated, and just give up, or switch targets. They thrive off of crushing the will of the weak minded, and apparently their are many weak minded folks playing War Commander. Stop letting eThugs control the way you enjoy your game. When they threaten to hurt your character in-game, say "F&CK IT, BRING IT ON, THIS GAME DON'T MEAN SH!T TO ME." Even invite people to destroy your base, just to show how little you care. Just like a possum feigning death, the eThug will lose interest in your non-caring attitude, and will look for someone else to harrass. If they persist, YOU must persist. Whatever action you took that got them all worked up; you must continue to do, even after they destroy your base (preferably immediately afterward), because this will establish how little you care about their so-called sector authority. Category:Blog posts